The role of traditional printed maps is being supplanted by modern devices capable of rendering dynamic map displays. Devices that include mapping or navigation applications provide information regarding an area selected by a user by recalling map data from local memory or networked services.
Mapping devices often include the ability to provide directions from a point of origin to a destination. When coupled with any of a number of positioning technologies, a mapping device can display a current position on a map as well as deliver navigation instructions based on the current position to route a user to a desired destination. Positioning technologies include satellite positioning systems such as GPS, information from nearby cellular base stations, and information from other transmitters such as, such as Wi-Fi networks.
Not all mobile mapping devices include the necessary hardware and software to receive positioning information. In addition, due to interfering factors of the environment in which a mobile device is being operated, the mobile device may not be able to receive positioning information even if it is equipped to do so.